Slayer
by catniphawthorne
Summary: AU. Elena Gilbert was chosen to defend the Hellmouth that rests on Mystic Falls. As the Slayer vampires are nothing to her but dust. However things change when Elena meets Damon Salvatore, the vampire with a soul.


Chapter 1: Something to Behold.

a/n; so here's a little something that has literally just sprung into my head, little over an hour ago! I was in the process of hunting down some vampire diaries pics to edit and I suddenly had this huge inspiration to write this fic. now I know this is a kind of overdone idea, but I'm giving it a different spin so hopefully you will take to that! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you take to it!  
>song recommendations; Iron- Woodkid<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark, the street lights flickering on and off, casting shadows across the roads. The cold air swept over the cemetery and the light fog created an even colder aspect to the air. To the average human the very site of the graveyard would have had them running in the opposite direction, it most certainly wasn't a place for the faint hearted. Luckily Elena Gilbert was neither the average human or faint hearted, if anything she was sub-Human and she liked a bit of danger in the workplace. After all what was life without a bit of danger? Elena's was in fact full of it.<p>

Her footsteps were silent as she moved over the area, her eyes constantly alert, her body ready to fight at any moment. Clutched in her right hand was a wooden stake, her fingertips drumming on it, itching to give it a go. Her hair knotted in a tight braid kept off her face, on her feet she wore black laced up army boots, her hands were covered in finger-less fish-net gloves, a simple black vest top and combat trousers adorned her body. She looked like she belonged in the military or at the very least on some sort of survival program. Her expression reflected her clothes; neutral, tough and mean- not a smile in site.

Her Watcher always joked that she took the job far too seriously, that she needed to relax out of it and have some fun once in a while, Elena merely scoffed at him in those moments. Her job was a serious one, every day it was kill or be killed, she couldn't imagine a more serious job. Her job required her to be constantly ready to fight, constantly alert for new dangers and how could she do that if she was out getting drunk at the Grill every other night?

Elena's ears perked up as she heard the growl to her right, she quickly whipped round, her eyes searching the darkness in front of her; their it was. The vampire approaching ever closer was about 6 feet tall, a male vampire but with long hair, dressed in all denim and Elena couldn't help but speculate why on earth he had been buried in such a thing. However she soon realized her speculation would have to wait until later, she had a vampire to kill, and a tough vampire to kill by the looks of it.

She ran forwards, her combat boots giving her enough grip to shoot herself through the graveyard at a fairly fast pace. She caught up with the vampire in mere moments, and went straight in for the kill. Her foot plowed into its stomach as she jumped forwards in a kick, her fist followed immediately clotting the vampire straight across the face. Before it could recover she moved low this time, sweeping its feet out from under it. She allowed herself a small second of satisfaction before she jumped down towards it, her stake at the ready, thinking this was all too easy. Of course she was wrong.

The vampires hands shot forwards and she found herself thrown back into the gravestone behind her. She cursed to herself as she shot back up; she would certainly have some bruises tomorrow. Anger now coursing through her veins she moved forwards aiming her second kick at the vampires face, she heard a crunching sound and smirked to herself, she loved the feeling of a bone crunching under her boot and the site of blood spurting from the vampires now broken nose, she now saw him as an even easier target. She moved forwards, her right hook catching him full on. She kicked the stomach again, causing him to double over, it was all to easy to pull the back of his denim jacket up before driving the stake through the vampires heart.

She yanked it out and watched with satisfaction as the vampire exploded, into a million tiny pieces of dust. She twirled her stake across her fingertips before slipping it through the loop on her combat trousers. "And another one bites the dust" She spoke to herself, giggling softly as she turned on the spot to head home. She allowed herself corny catch lines at the end of a kill, just for a bit of fun; something she rarely indulged in. Plus in her opinion it sounded cool to dust a vamp and then throw out a witty catch phrase, it wasn't like anyone was watching.

Elena smiled to herself as she looked over at the graveyard once more, she would be back again tomorrow night and the night after that, and the night after that. It wasn't just a job to her, it was her life; she simply had nothing else, she had no one else but her Watcher. Elena rolled her eyes to herself as she realised he would want an update on her patrol, but that could wait until tomorrow. She wanted to go home and get some much-needed sleep. Rubbing her hand over the aching spot on her back, she pushed open the rickety metal gate of the cemetery before walking through it, locking it after she left as she always did. She didn't even glance back over her shoulder as she crossed the road and headed down the dark path home, but if she had she would have noticed the now open gate, and the dark figure following quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>She really was flawless. At least in his eyes. The way she had handled that vampire had been simply beautiful. True he had stop himself from running forwards to her aid when she had impacted with that gravestone, but he quenched the protective streak inside him, he knew her and he knew that was nothing; and he had been right. In mere seconds of hitting the hard stone she had shot back up, dusting the vamp minutes later with vengeance in her eyes. Her technique could be a little off sometimes and that was her major downfall but she had yet to loose a fight, and Damon doubted if she ever would.<p>

A small smirk lingered on his features as he heard her speak. Every night she had a new little catchphrase she spoke after killing a vamp, and they always put a smirk on his face. Some were inventive, some had him clutching his sides in laughter and others? Others he assumed were private jokes or just incredibly weird. But then she was a bit odd he guessed, she took the job so seriously, apart from those little remarks he never saw her laugh when fighting or searching for a vampire, she was so serious. The way she dressed reflected her serious attitude, she looked the epitome of tough and even he wouldn't want to tangle with her in a dark graveyard and he was over 200 years old.

200 years on the planet things could get a little boring. He had been around for so much, had seen the world change so rapidly. He had seen the birth of the telephone, he had been around during World War 2. It was odd to think that he was so old and yet still looked the same age he had when he had died. He had been killed at the mere age of 22, and he eternally looked like that, 204 years later.

The gate swung shut and he darted forwards, watching her walking home. He always followed her home, just to make sure she was safe, he knew she could handle herself but that didn't stop him from hiding in the bushes when she turned or keeping his footsteps light as he followed her across leaf covered fields. He didn't know what had him following her night in, night out he just knew it was now a routine of his and one he wouldn't be breaking anytime soon.

His hand patted his inside coat pocket and relief swept over him when he found it still in place. The little box, he so desperately wanted to give her, but no he couldn't show himself yet, couldn't show his true face until he was sure she was ready to listen and not just kill on the spot. Plus he wasn't sure he wanted to introduce himself yet, he liked watching her fight, it made him proud somehow even though he barely knew her.

Damon moved forwards, his blue eyes glued to her. He watched her turn the corner to a dark lane and hastened to follow. As he moved into the dark alleyway confusion over took his features and he looked around the area; it was completely empty. He couldn't see the girl anywhere, he kinked his eyebrow and glanced around once more. He felt worried but decided to do the smart thing; retrace his steps and beat her home, then he would be able to see if she was okay. As he turned, he felt a smashing blow hit him square in the face, he jolted backwards and hit the floor, shaking of the pain in his nose. He quickly sprung back up of his hands and moved into the offensive position, ready to take on whoever the hell had tried to mess with him. He expected to be met with another vampire or a demon perhaps, but no instead he was met with the site of her.

"Want to tell me, why you were following me?"

* * *

><p>hope you enjoyed it! please review! plus if you're a fan of my fanfictions &amp; want to know when I'm updating follow me on tumblr; catnip-mockingjay(dot)tumblr(dot)co(dot)uk<p> 


End file.
